


A Partner On Life's Journey

by fallenrose24



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenrose24/pseuds/fallenrose24
Summary: END GAME SPOILERS!After the threat from Malos has ended, Mòrag and Brighid make a commitment to one another on the cliffs of Mor Ardain.





	A Partner On Life's Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Don't read if you haven't finished the game. And if you haven't finished the game, go do it NOW.
> 
> Anyway, I was intending to finish up an angsty piece I have almost done... but then my boyfriend proposed last night!!! My angst muse has officially been hog-tied and locked in a closet for the time being. Happy, puke-worthy, fluff muse is here to stay!
> 
> This is just a short fic because I needed some Moraghid this morning and Mòrag's dress uniform needs a shout-out :).

The ocean was a strange sight. Waves lapping against the rocky surface of Mor Ardain's back. Well, formerly its back. Now, it was just a cliff that fed into a familiar looking mountain. The Ardainian Titan was no longer walking a slow march toward its demise. It had laid down to rest in Elysium, with the Empire's many cities now safely nestled on summits and valleys.  
  
"Lady Mòrag?"  
  
She turned with a smile on her face, taking in the beauty of Brighid as ocean breeze lapped at her glowing hair.  
  
"What are you doing up here?"  
  
"Just taking in the new view, Brighid. It's exquisite."  
  
The fire Blade cautiously approached the cliff's edge. She gripped Mòrag's left arm tightly as she peered down at the water crashing against rocks far below. She groaned at the sight.  
  
"You disagree?"  
  
Brighid sighed as she turned to her Driver. "To be honest, that much water makes me wary."  
  
"And yet you and Aegaeon are quite close."  
  
A warm hand slapped against her side. "He knows better than to try anything."  
  
"Then let us be grateful our Titan merged with the land while sitting upright. I believe Alba Cavanich is quite a safe distance from any large bodies of water."  
  
Brighid merely hummed in approval as she leaned in closer to her Driver, enjoying the comforting heat that radiated between them.  
  
Mòrag let out a deep sigh.  
  
"Lady Mòrag, are you-"  
  
"I'm fine, Brighid." She peered back over her shoulder at the silhouette of Mor Ardain's head. "It's just hard to believe our journey is over."  
  
The Blade gazed curiously as she took in her Driver's almost solemn expression.  
  
"Yes... and we all made in through."  
  
Mòrag turned back, casting a glance at Brighid through her peripheral. "I believe many innocent Ardainians lost their lives to those wretched Artifices Malos sent... not to mention in the crossfire between Torna and Indol."  
  
Brighid gently squeezed the arm she was still holding. "In a war so grand, there are always casualties. Try to focus on the victories, Lady Mòrag, not the inevitable failures.  
  
The Driver nodded. "And the biggest victory of them all... our Titan."  
  
"Now a stable fixture of Elysium."  
  
A wide smile slowly stretched across Mòrag's face. "I have feared the end of Mor Ardain's lifespan for as long as I can remember..."  
  
Brighid threaded their fingers together.  
  
"I still can’t wrap my head around it. Our country is safe - reborn in a new world."  
  
"You're free."  
  
"Hmm?" Mòrag gazed at Brighid curiously. "Free?"  
  
"So much of your life has been dictated by the constant threat to your homeland. But now? You could honestly do anything."  
  
"I'm free..." Mòrag's eyes widened as she let the words sink in.  
  
She turned to Brighid and reached her free hand up to cup her cheek. No words were spoken as she gently caressed the soft skin and her eyes tried desperately to memorize every detail about the serenity washed across her Blade's face.  
  
"I can think of only one thing I wish to do with this newfound freedom."  
  
Brighid leaned into Mòrag's calming touch.  
  
"You have stood by me through so much. Since the moment we resonated, you have been my constant support and guidance. I survived this journey because of _you_ , Brighid."  
  
"Lady Mòrag-"  
  
The Ardainian shook her head.  
  
"When I look back at my life, most of my fondest memories are of you. You've helped me become the person I am and grow to deserve the uniform I wear."  
  
Mòrag let out a shuddered sigh as she slowly sank to one knee, a warm hand still firmly grasped in her own.  
  
Brighid's heart leapt into her throat.  
  
"I know it is no longer common for my kind to do this... and I know you are technically bound to me for the duration of my life..."   
  
Mòrag loosened her tie and pulled a silver chain necklace out from under her uniform. A ring rested again her chest - a solitaire diamond embedded in a sapphire flower.  
  
"If I am free, then so are you. So, I ask you, Brighid... if given the choice... would you spend your life with me? Will you be my partner on this journey?"  
  
Tears spilled down Brighid's cheeks.  
  
"Will you be my wife? Please... will you marry me, Brighid?"

The fire Blade slowly opened her eyes as she sank to her knees. Her free hand shoved Mòrag cap off her head and then gripped at the back of her neck. She pulled her Driver toward her, nestling their foreheads together as she sucked in a shaking breath.  
  
"Yes, Lady Mòrag... a million times, yes!"  
  
Mòrag let out a relieved sigh as she surged forward, capturing Brighid's lips in a passionate embrace. Her arms wound tightly around her exposed back as a moan tricked out at the feel of burning hands threading tightly through her hair. They remained that way, lost in the taste and feel of one another until they seemingly forgot to breathe.  
  
With a gently brush of their noses, the Ardainian pulled back and unclasped the chain around her neck. She slipped off the ring and picked up Brighid's left hand before guiding the metal circle down her finger.  
  
"Crafted with the finest of Ardainian metal... meant to withstand even the heat of your flames."  
  
Brighid gazed down at her hand in shock. "When did you..."  
  
"I've had the ring for quite some time. I was merely waiting for the right moment to ask."  
  
"So you waited until after the world nearly ended?"  
  
Mòrag laughed. "Are you unsatisfied with my proposal?"  
  
Her answer was a short, but searing kiss.  
  
"Everything about this was so perfectly you... I loved it."  
  
"And I love you."  
  
Brighid sighed warmly as she nestled into her Driver's side, splaying the hand decorated with the ring against the woman's chest.  
  
"Mòrag?"  
  
"Yes, Brighid?"  
  
"Does this mean I'll get to see you in that white dress uniform again?"  
  
Mòrag chuckled softly and pressed a kiss to the top of her Blade's head. "But of course."  
  
She hummed in approval. "I have a feeling I'll need am entire page in my journal for this."  
  
"Just one page?"  
  
Brighid laughed as she burrowed deeper into Mòrag's embrace.  
  
"Don't be greedy... we have an entire lifetime I need space to record."


End file.
